Talk:Dimension Link
Finally, a true party member system!Glorious CHAOS! 19:08, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :I wonder how Cinderella will help fight.... I just hope this isn't just a new name for Summons. The summons in KH2 were pretty bad except possibly Genie since he had the different forms. - [[User:HeartOfOblivion|'Heart']]Of[[User talk:HeartOfOblivion|'Oblivion']] 19:22, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :I doubt she WILL fight. Perhaps she'll have a non-offensive power like Bambi or Tinkerbell. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] ::True, but her attack is called "Dream Waltz" so maybe Terra will just spin her around like in "Dance Call" with Jack Skellington. Another thing, should we still put Cinderella and Mickey in the Category:Summons even though they aren't called Summons? - [[User:HeartOfOblivion|'Heart']]Of[[User talk:HeartOfOblivion|'Oblivion']] 19:25, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Right, but I don't really see Cinderella shooting energy beams from underneath her dress any time soon. As for the question, I'd say we create a D-Link category, and put them there? - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] ::Okay, I made the category and just made it a sub-category in Characters and Summons since it's almost the same thing. It would be funny to see Cinderella kick some Unversed butt or fire lasers from under he dress. But Disney would probably not allow that kind of thing for a Princess. - [[User:HeartOfOblivion|'Heart']]Of[[User talk:HeartOfOblivion|'Oblivion']] 19:32, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :So true...and that's what makes sense. I can see it now : *sings* "So this is butt kicking...". No, I doubt Disney would ever let that happen. I could see Terra and Cinderella performing a small waltz in a special cutscene, and then rewards dropping or something...maybe sort of like a mini game. The more complicated the dance, the more rewards. You'd have to press buttons in a certain order...again, doubt it. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] ::And each correct button you press, the longer the dance goes until a final move. That would definitely be better than just mashing buttons like when using Chicken Little. The picture of Ven and Stitch make me think that it will be something like Guitar Hero in the sense that you will need to hit certain notes at a certain time. - [[User:HeartOfOblivion|'Heart']]Of[[User talk:HeartOfOblivion|'Oblivion']] 19:46, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :It looks like it...but I think it's a move more similar to Stitch's tactics in KHII. As for the Cinderella thing, that's the only thing that makes sense to me. I further anticipate how Sorcerer Mickey will work out...perhaps he could shoot spells or something... - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] Maybe he will ride around on Yen Sid's spell book and use magic. In the TGS 09 trailer, they said there was a clip of Mickey riding a book and surrounded by Brooms so maybe there is a Fantasia or at least an expanded Yen Sid's Tower. - [[User:HeartOfOblivion|'Heart']]Of[[User talk:HeartOfOblivion|'Oblivion']] 19:54, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::That would be better during a cutscene...maybe before he gets the Keyblade, when Donald and Goofy are watching him train. The probably will expand it. It'd make sense...Mickey riding a book and shooting spells on and off...Perhaps a cutscene of him riding the book down a vortex of water whilst brooms dance around would be better for when he's summoned. He would then land next to Aqua. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] Yeah, but it is was Mickey in his black BBS clothing. - [[User:HeartOfOblivion|'Heart']]Of[[User talk:HeartOfOblivion|'Oblivion']] 20:02, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::But the summon is his Sorcerer gown from Fantasia, which doesn't make any sense. Perhaps they'll follow the film's story : *Mickey starts off as a servant, and messes w/ magic. THIS IS WHERE IT WOULD CHANGE, TO GO ALONG W/ KH *Rather than getting angry w/ Mickey as in the film, Yen Sid sees promise in him and trains him to be Keyblade master. Mickey loses the red gown for the black BBS clothing. He then trains w/ Donald and Goofy watching. Perhaps Aqua will visit Yen Sid's tower at one point and watch him train. Perhaps she'd eventually fight the brooms w/ Mickey as a party member before this training. That's the only logical way she'd ever fight with Sorcerer Mickey in my opinion... - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] :I guess the only way to know is to wait..... unfortunately... - [[User:HeartOfOblivion|'Heart']]Of[[User talk:HeartOfOblivion|'Oblivion']] 20:10, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. BBS is out in Japan December 31st, unless there's a delay as with Days. We should get it around December 2010, I'd suspect if not early 2011. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] :::Sorry to burst your bubble, but BBS is out in Japan in January of 2010 and they still don't have a conrcete day yet. - [[User:HeartOfOblivion|'Heart']]Of[[User talk:HeartOfOblivion|'Oblivion']] 20:16, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, my bubble's not bursted...it'll be great to buy BBS, but I don't have a PSP as of yet... thanks for the update, anyways. And that's true, we don't really have a date yet, do we... - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] :Yeah, I wish they could just stick to a date but if they push it back to improve the game or fix bugs I can understand that. Well, you still have awhile to get a PSP. The reason I got mine was because of BBS and Dissidia. - [[User:HeartOfOblivion|'Heart']]Of[[User talk:HeartOfOblivion|'Oblivion']] 20:34, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. I'd get mine for Dissidia, FFVII : Crisis Core, BBS, and Advent Children. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] In the same scan that introduced Zack there was a picture of Ven using a D-link with (armored) terra in other words So in order words, this D-Link system is an entirely new way of using Summons, right? (Charmed-Jay 06:51, September 30, 2009 (UTC)) Idea for how Cinderella fights Maybe she will use the Fairy Godmother's wand and cast Cure and drop HP and MP balls. And after so much time or attacks or whatever you do the waltz thing.--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 23:38, September 30, 2009 (UTC) D-Link is different Call me "quick-to-judge", but after seeing those scans I've been getting the feeling that D-Link doesn't exactly summon a character. It's more like summoning the character's power to aid the user.--Charmed-Jay 20:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Zack's symbols Looks like they are. Also just to mention, I found Donalds and added it to the article yesterday. Hyperwre_2.0 19:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Get'em Straight I say once the game is released, we should get the D-Links straight. You know, like who becomes a D-Link before the other. --Charmed-Jay 07:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC) : Of course. That goes without saying. HarpieSiren 13:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Peter Pan D-Link Vanitas D-Link Vanitas D-Link doesn't have any symbols like the other characters.--Masgrande 01:30, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Snow White as a d-link? anyone have some kind of a picture of Snow White's d-link?Darkstar16 14:32, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :I got a video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Jr7BCX6n_8--Charmed-Jay 15:50, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Strange If they are of party members and or close people to them, why isn't Prince Philip or Hercules a D link KrspaceT 00:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) D-Link Exhibition Video Prefer? OR OR OR I like the first one better. :Ditto. It better shows connection between changes for each level. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 23:13, May 23, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I added some more. I think the third might parse best, but please comment.Glorious CHAOS! 23:21, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Just to specify in case people are trying to figure out what changes: In 2, I moved the second forms of the finisher and effect to the right, instead of below. In 3 and 4, I redid 1 and 2, except that I added another "br" after the technique name so that the katakana and romaji were each on separate lines.Glorious CHAOS! 23:23, May 23, 2010 (UTC) That is a heck of a lot better than what's on the page now! I like the third. Good luck with doing every D-link on this. It's gonna end up great, though! 23:38, May 23, 2010 (UTC) The table looks good, but it doesn't fit in the page quite right. Is there a way to fix that? I think it's cuz of the ad. 23:47, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Number 3. Having the level 1 stuff and level 2 stuff on one line each is the way to go, and the extra line break keeps the columns neat. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 23:50, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Snow White Her Deck is hilarious: *Sleepy ねぼすけ Nebosuke - Sleepel *Sneezy くしゃみ Kushami - Aeroga *Grumpy おこりんぼ Okorinbo - Treasure Raid *Happy ごきげん Gokigen - Confetti *Dopey おとぼけ Otoboke - Minimum *Bashful てれすけ Teresuke - Dezone *Doc 先生 Sensei - Curega Its so saccharine.Glorious CHAOS! 03:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ha, I like Bashful for Dezone. Hilarious. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 03:50, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::By the way, for the articles (which may end up as redirects), should they be "Dwarf name", "Dwarf name (Command)", or something else?Glorious CHAOS! 06:55, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Decks I gotta run, so here's the translation for the Decks: Donald *Figa, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Fire Dash *Figa, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Fire Dash, Fire Blitz, Curera *Figa, Cracker Figa, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Fire Dash, Fire Blitz, Snipe Burning, Curera Goofy *Slide Dash, Strike Raid, Stun Blade, Confu-Strike *Slide Dash, Strike Raid, Stun Blade, Confu-Strike, Freeze Raid, Confu-Strike *Slide Dash, Strike Raid, Stun Blade, Confu-Strike, Freeze Raid, Confu-Strike, Strike Raid, Sonic Rave Possible translation errors I was looking at this, and it looks like the wikiwiki I'm translating from may have some errors in its transcription. If we could get someone with the Japanese game to get the names straight from the game, that would be awesome.Glorious CHAOS! 07:02, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I have both symbols of the Stitch d-link, and there are some errors as you have stated, but what do you actually want me to do with the names? EDIT: It seems as if what is written on the d-link page is correct, and what is shown on the image above is incorrect. 626 Stitch Vanitas Can we add Vanitas to that table? Or would that be considered too much of a spoiler? -- 03:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :We don't have the info for Vanitas. We know he's there, but we don't have what's needed to put him in the table.Glorious CHAOS! 04:21, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I put in what information I could find, but I'm unsure how to handle Vanitas's lack of effects, and use of Shoot Lock instead. I treated it as an effect for now.Glorious CHAOS! 18:14, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Different Faces Why does the face in the window change? For instance, when Ven D-links Terra, it shows his normal form. However, when Aqua D-links Terra, it shows his armored form. Is there any significance to that? I noticed it with other characters, too. Does it just change depending on who you're playing as? 05:08, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :You get a different face if you got the two items for the D-Link: :*Ven-->armor :*Aqua-->armor :*Terra-->armor :*Micky-->sorcerer's apprentice :*Donald-->KH costume :*Goofy-->KH costume :*Snow White-->with apple :*Cinderella-->with ball gown :*Maleficent-->dragon :*Zack-->without helmet :*Stitch-->with ukulele :*Peter Pan-->Tinker Bell :On a side note: This is also the correct order of the D-Links in the game (combined from all three characters of course). :--ShardofTruth 07:36, May 25, 2010 (UTC) But in the exhibition video, both Ven and Aqua have two items for Terra's D-link, yet his picture still changes. Same with Aqua's D-link. 01:44, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::It all depends on which level is being used, each one has a different profile picture and finishing command. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 01:52, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't follow. Do you mean level as in like leveling up? 02:18, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Would it be possible to get the face images to put before the finishers?Glorious CHAOS! 02:21, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, I forgot to mention: You can switch the faces after you acquired the second item, so you're not bound to the last finisher. :I see what I can do about the images. --ShardofTruth 07:42, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Ahhhh, now I get it. 22:37, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Also - I've seen names for the symbols in some places. We might have to put those in too.Glorious CHAOS! 23:49, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I uploaded all face images (thanks to Erry), now it's time for a bigger table;-) --ShardofTruth 15:24, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible? Is it possible that you can use the Shoot Lock while in D-Link mode? What dose it look like? The shoot lock changes with each d-link. I have just tried it with stitch now, and it looks like blue and white zig-zagging bolts of energy. I'll try and note all of them down soon. EDIT: Nevermind, my mistake! It doesn't change at all! Wireless Players also have the ability to connect with other players wirelessly and make them available for the D-Link system. You can link up with friends and set up a D-Link with their character and can use their character's abilities. ;Terra ;Ventus ;Aqua I've seen no information on this. Can anyone verify?Glorious CHAOS! 21:34, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::True, it's never been seen in gameplay on YouTube or whatever, and allowing you to summon a friend's power in story mode when you have the Mirage Arena is kind of pointless. I think what happened was people saw an avatar other than the face of Terra, Aqua, or Ventus (the armored heads) in the scans that first detailed D-Links, and interpreted it as a wireless D-Linking system for some odd reason. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 22:36, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I do remember there being official information about using a d-link from a friend through the arena, and being able to add experience to the commands upon reconnecting. The wikiwiki mentions it very briefly. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 23:39, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I think the way it works, is that when you D-Link the story mode characters, you get a set deck of commands. When you D-Link a friend, your deck is the commands that your friend had equipped when you set up the D-Link. They probably made the in-story TAV D-Links for people who don't have friends that play KH. 00:37, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Protect page And what about me, Kupo? In the party template, there is mention of a Moogle D-link. I'd like someone to confirm this (or not) because there is no mention of any Moogle in the D-link article. If there is no Moogle D-link, can you please also remove it from the template? 08:39, June 26, 2010 (UTC) There is no moogle D-link, so I removed it from the template. Thanks for the information--Xabryn 16:53, June 26, 2010 (UTC) D-Link activation Avatar Circles Spelling Errors There are a few spelling errors in the article. "Firaga" is spelled as "Figa" and "Cura" is spelled as "Curera". Also, Cinderella's finisher "Blessing Dance" is now called "Miracle Dance" according to the E3 trailer. --BreaktheIce16 (talk) 9:00, 2 July 2010 (UTC) :They're not errors, we're straight up not adding the English names until the September release. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 17:30, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Could you be so kind and credit my work please? Hey guys, I have a small Blogpage with German Language and the Dimensional Links are all made by myself in hard work and I recognized them here. (And you don't have to proove it the other way, I have all files in original size and I recognize it on minimal flaws and the Way of coloring etc.) So would you please credit my work? This would be incredibly nice. We can also make a partnership if you want between my page and this wikia if you want. http://world-mognet.blogspot.com/2010/02/bbs-complete-solution-dimensional-link.html And also my proof of how I made them: http://i111.photobucket.com/albums/n149/MardukKurios/MalefizMakingOf.png and this is only a small version. Greetings Max a.k.a. Marduk Kurios, World Mognet :Each of them already credit your website. (see Image:DL_Ventus.png). Was there a more detailed crediting you wanted us to use?Glorious CHAOS! 20:26, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Since this pictures don't go to their normal destination (where you can see credits and former versions etc) I could not see this and wanted to find out. But this credit is totally okay, thank you very much! :-) MardukKurios Not a summon The opening paragraph should be changed. D Link is clearly NOT A summoning technique as the other characters don't even appear when you call on them. A more fitting description would be "Dimension Link is an ability introduced in Birth By Sleep that allows the playable characters to call on and and temporarily gain the abilities of (Or themed after) each other or other characters. It is used in place of summons." or something similar. This is just based on what I've seen in the video at the bottom and on the page so I may be a little off. Lego3400 17:06, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :In Nomura's interview in Game Informer issue 207, he explicitly says that D-Links are a form of Summoning.Glorious CHAOS! 17:21, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::It still should be made clear the "Summons" don't actually help in combat (Which conteracts the entire point of of a summon but whatever)Lego3400 17:53, July 25, 2010 (UTC) something is wrong here. i cat see it!!!!!! Edgeshadow How they are obtained